


Светлый путь

by Mister_Key, Visenna



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Genderswap, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: USSR!AUCамая большая, трудная и светлая любовь Антона Старкова - любовь к Родине.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Светлый путь

— К Степаниде-то?! — ужаснулся Антон. — Подкатывать? Да вы ошалели, что ли?

Лучшие друзья смотрели на него с одинаковым осуждением в глазах. В рыжих волосах Веснушки торчал позабытый колосок, качался на ветру. Заместитель агронома, она с самого раннего утра уже была на ногах, неустанно сновала то между высокими подсолнухами, то в саду, а теперь вот добралась до механизатора и, как видно, решила его не щадить.

Яков, весь потный от скачки, покачал головой.

— Ты же сам мне полночи вздыхал — мол, хороша, глаз не отвести? Волосы как пшеница, глаза — озера, кхм... — он обвел в воздухе внушительный силуэт и покосился на Веснушку, словно ожидал подзатыльника. — Остальное тоже в порядке. А сейчас что?

— Так это теоретически, — почти жалобно сказал Антон. — Мечтать никому не запрещено, даже, ну... о недоступном. Она-то не трактор, я ее не уговорю, да и этот козопас рядом постоянно...

Веснушка прищурилась и набрала в грудь побольше воздуха, готовясь отчитывать непутевого друга. Вообще-то по паспорту она была Вира, Вира Ивановна Горшкова. Отец на волне вдохновения решил дать дочери необычное революционное имя, которое расшифровывалось как «Вождь и Рабочая Армия». Но горе было тому, кто посмел бы обратиться к товарищу Горшковой по этому самому паспортному имени. Она его терпеть не могла и с детства нещадно колотила всех, кто пытался ее этим дразнить. Так что звали ее Верой, а самые близкие друзья — Веснушкой, потому что каждый год с приближением тепла золотые крапинки усеивали бледную кожу носа и щек, и Яков, например, находил это зрелище очаровательным.

— Так что нет, — перебил ее Антон, почесал грязную щеку пальцем, нашел в волосах металлическую стружку и с досадой выудил блестящий завиток из-за уха. — Она меня еще со школы терпеть не может, а теперь-то, после У-2...

Приятели только вздохнули. Степанида Иосифовна и вправду была тем еще крепким орешком. Рослая, светловолосая, голубоглазая красавица с крепким, как гранит и правда, характером, она вернулась в село сразу после войны и постепенно превратила вверенную ей школу в образцовую, с красным кумачовым почетным вымпелом на стене.

Точно такой же алый и золотой знак доблести и уважения — орден Славы — горел на высокой груди, искрился под светлым мирным солнцем всякий раз, как Степанида выходила на парад и шла, горделиво подняв голову, впереди колонны. Детишки ее обожали, мужчины — уважали, деревенские кумушки, и те не могли выдумать сколько-нибудь достоверную сплетню, настолько она была... собой. Цельной, чистой, единственной женщиной-капитаном в деревне. Китель Степанида надевала раза два по случаю приезда высокого начальства из района, и в нем выглядела уж совсем как ожившая Родина-Мать: до того внушительно, что было легче легкого забыть, что и не Степанида она вовсе, а Степка, и лет ей по паспорту — и тридцати нет.

— Послушай, — терпеливо сказал Яшка, — ты только ничего для нее не строй, ладно? Хватило того самолета, он же комбайн, он же... что там было еще?

— ...сенокосилка, — буркнул Антон. — Сами же на собрании кричали — победить в соревновании любой ценой, все вместе, как один, битва за урожай, все такое...

— Да, но никто же не ожидал, что эта твоя штуковина начнет опрыскивать свиней и косить яблони! — возопила Веснушка. — Наладил бы получше!

— Я про Степаниду думал! — выпалил Антон и осекся. — Потому и приглашать на танцы не хочу. У меня-то серьезно, а у нее... козопас.

Веснушка закатила глаза.

— Во-первых, товарищ Амбаров еще позавчера укатил в Вакандино, — заявила она. — Ему там новый протез для руки обещали, ну и опытом обменяться. Во-вторых, подумай о других хоть раз в жизни. Вечер танцев, лектор приглашенный...

— Борис Беннеров, — подсказал Яшка. — Будет про Марс лекцию читать!

— ...да. И танцы! — Веснушка вся раскраснелась. — И у всех пары есть, а у вас двоих нету, так и будешь стену подпирать?

— Вы из-за этого примчались, что ли? — изумленно спросил Антон. — Из-за лектора и танцулек? Я думал, пожар или саранча опять напала. И вообще…

— Именно что «вообще», — передразнила Веснушка. — Спрячешься опять в будке киномеханика, напьетесь там с Колькой Соколовым, а Степанида уйдет домой одна и всю следующую неделю будет хандрить. А когда она хандрит…

Антона передернуло. Когда Степанида хандрила, казалось, что солнце зашло за тучи и теперь никогда уже не будет тепло. А еще она уходила в поля с альбомом под мышкой и пропадала там до заката, рисуя… черт его знает что, на самом деле. Эти свои рисунки она никому не показывала. Антон как-то попытался заглянуть ей через плечо и чуть не обзавелся роскошным синяком под глазом — так резко Степанида подскочила с места.

— Можно подумать, если я приглашу ее танцевать, она обрадуется. Хорошо, если молча уйдет, а может и приложить, так что жить потом не захочется, — пробормотал он. — Она ведь считает, что я ни на что не годен без своих железок.

— Глупый ты, Тошка, — заявила Веснушка. — хоть и умный, а дурак, и ничего дальше своего носа не видишь. В общем, комсомольское тебе поручение: позовешь Степаниду на танцы, да так, чтобы она согласилась.

— Да чтоб вам... чтоб вам... чтоб вам вдвоем все классы школы в пионеры принимать! — в сердцах пожелал Антон и удивился, когда друзья пожали плечами, словно говоря — ну и что же? Как будто в первый раз. — Ладно, я приглашу. Но когда она меня стукнет, вы от меня с этими глупостями отстанете, мне еще товарищу Яростному его джип-виллис чинить!

Тем же вечером клуб был полон, фонарики над входом весело перемигивались, и электрик товарищ Громобоев уже запустил музыку на новомодной штуке — радиоле. Такого прибора не было даже в районе, но Антону по почте пришла схема в журнале «Новости радиоэлектроники», и он, улучшив ее, собрал такую радиолу, которая ловила даже заграничную «Рио-Риту».

Девчата все пришли принаряженные, от ярких ситцевых и шелковых платьев пестрило в глазах. Ребята тоже постарались не ударить в грязь лицом: начистили сапоги, нацепили галстуки. Товарищ Яростный был в неизменном черном кожаном плаще, который, по слухам, ему подарил сам Железный Феликс. Антон достал из шкафа свой лучший габардиновый костюм, хотя галстук из чувства протеста решил не надевать. Возле входа в клуб торопливо курили Яша и Колька, Веснушка в голубом платье и Наташа Романова в зеленом стояли чуть поодаль и нетерпеливо притопывали каблучками лаковых туфелек.

— С ума сойти, какие все красивые, — Антон улыбнулся рыжей Наташе, которую — по слухам — однажды чуть не пропесочили на партийном собрании в Красной Комнате, только происхождение и спасло. Виновата она — по слухам, опять же, — была в том, что надавала по мордам какому-то столичному генералу, рискнувшему назвать ее, знаменитую разведчицу, походно-полевой женой не менее знаменитого снайпера Соколова. С того собрания, говорили, партячейка выползала на карачках, потому что Наталья Ивановна Романова при желании могла быть грознее самого товарища Яростного. — А где наша ум, честь и совесть?

— Степанида-то? — Веснушка вздохнула. — Два раза уже посылали. Говорит, сейчас идет, доклад в район только напишет. Про покосы и удои.

— Подержи, — решил Антон и сунул Яшке букет несколько обтрепанных, но красивых астр. — Я мигом.

Коня он отвязал с ближайшей коновязи. Ну и подумаешь, что конь был не его, а заезжего одноглазого шведа, приехавшего учиться строить социализм, да так и осевшего в их колхозе. Зато был он горяч, черен и глазом косил, как цыганский. Конь, разумеется, не швед.

Степанида жила на краю села в старом доме своей матери. Ей предлагали перебраться в новый рядом со школой, но она отказалась наотрез. Сама починила крыльцо, залатала крышу, а на предложение Антона помочь с дымящей печью только усмехнулась. Впрочем, позже помощь все-таки приняла, но строго-настрого запретила приделывать к колодезному срубу хитрый механизм для подъема воды. Мол, сама пока не без рук.

Антон вспомнил, как много лет назад уезжал из родного колхоза с родителями на Кубань и друзья пришли его провожать. Степа — тогда худенький заморыш, одни глаза да синяки на тощих коленках, — пришла тоже, но все время пряталась за плетнем и лишь коротко помахала вслед отъезжающей телеге. Так-то она никогда не робела, всегда готова была заступиться за слабого, окоротить нахала и подбодрить приятеля, а тут вдруг… С Антоном они сошлись из-за любви к чтению и частенько спорили о прочитанных книгах, сидя на старой разлапистой яблоне на самом краю колхозного сада. Мало-помалу Антон почти позабыл про подругу, но, вернувшись на родину после войны, увидел совсем другую Степу: рослую серьезную красавицу, которой восхищались все парни в округе. Издалека, потому как подойти поближе не отваживался ни один.

Антон немедленно распустил хвост, уповая на детские воспоминания и обаяние, перед которым не могла устоять ни одна девчонка — и здорово просчитался.

— Какой ты королевной выросла, Степа, — восхищенно присвистнул он. — Есть женщины в русских селеньях — это вот точно про тебя!

Степанида в ответ на комплимент поджала губы и суровым голосом ответила:

— А ты, гляжу, наоборот, не вырос ни капельки, — и посмотрела сверху вниз, будто ледяной водой облила. — Такой же болтун и человек ненадежный. Все бы тебе хиханьки да хаханьки.

Антон вспыхнул от незаслуженной обиды:

— Чем же я ненадежный?

— Кто вчера на два часа задержал выход звена трактористов в поле?

— Это была непредвиденная поломка! У нас и запчастей нужных не было, а я все равно сумел двигатели починить!

Степанида его не слушала.

— Конечно, непредвиденная. А когда ты обещал писать, то предвидел, что не собираешься этого делать? Я бы с тобой в разведку не пошла. Ты не лег бы на проволоку, чтобы позволить пройти другим.

— Потому что нечего мне делать в разведке, — окончательно разозлился Антон. — Я механиком был в авиаполку. И проволоку твою я бы перерезал — охота была на нее ложиться! И я писал, между прочим! Три письма! Это ты ни разу не ответила!

— Механиком, значит? Забери у тебя твои железки — и кто ты без них?

Антон потерял дар речи. Вообще-то он собирался быть летчиком, но по дороге в учебку они попали под минометный обстрел, и его нашпиговало шрапнелью. Седой усталый врач в полевом госпитале чудом спас ему жизнь, вот только о полетах пришлось забыть. Но Антон не сдался, отказался от инвалидности, вытребовал направление в авиачасть, и скоро любое подразделение крылатых готово было принять его к себе с распростертыми объятиями. А эта… эта пигалица…

Особенно обидно было смотреть на сочувственную и одновременно наглую усмешку Яшки Амбарова, которого Степанида вывела из окружения, отбив у немцев. Руку он потерял, но не снайперские навыки, так что войну до конца они прошли вместе. Но если Амбаров и питал к Степе чувства, отличные от дружеских, то сама Степанида об этом не знала. Или не придавала значения. В общем, разговор не задался. Антон сердился, Степанида смотрела холодно. Правда, через неделю им пришлось вместе отбиваться от банды головорезов, попытавшейся ограбить колхозный склад, и получилось у них на удивление складно. Степанида даже стала улыбаться Антону при встрече. Но потом неудача с модифицированным комбайном опять свела все на нет.

А теперь вот он, как конокрад какой-то, несся к дому на окраине, и жалел только об одном: что цветы, дурак, не захватил.

Сквозь маленькое окно наружу тек уютный свет лампы под зеленым абажуром, видна была склонившаяся над столом фигура, и Антон знал, как Степанида пишет — быстро, резко, уверенно. От звука конских копыт она вздернула голову, встала, распахнула дверь...

— Привет, — сказал он и как-то сразу перестал бояться. Ну да, похожа на Родину-Мать, ну так у нее и фамилия такая, Родина, что ж теперь. — Степа, слушай...

— Что еще взорвалось? — спросила она как-то устало, и Антон впервые увидел, как сине-бело-красный платок, схваченный брошкой-звездой на высокой груди, поднимается часто-часто. Захотелось спуститься, поцеловать натруженные пальцы в пятнышках чернил, коснуться талии... ну и подумаешь, она выше. Всего ведь на несколько сантиметров. — Антон, я же тебя знаю. Что?

— А пойдем со мной на танцы, — выпалил он, и едва ли не впервые в жизни увидел Степу донельзя изумленной. Золотые ресницы порхнули вверх, голубые ясные глаза расширились, даже рот чуть приоткрылся, и Антон добавил быстро-быстро, — пожалуйста. Ты мне нравишься очень, всегда нравилась, и ничего я не взорвал. Пока что.

— Пока что, — повторила она. — А ты честный, Тошка. Как и раньше был.

— Зато ляпнуть могу такой ерунды — самому потом стыдно, — Антон спешился, подошел, осторожно взял Степу за руку. В мозолях, твердая, она показалась ему нежнее всего на свете. — Потанцуй со мной, а? Или я не тот парень?

Он ждал отказа, даже насмешки, или того хуже — гневной отповеди, но Степанида, помолчав, медленно кивнула.

— Только обещай мне, что в этот вечер пожарников звать не придется, — попросила она. — Потеряем ведь первое место в соревновании, как пить дать.

— А ты меня от себя не отпускай, — ответил он. — Тогда если что и сгорит, то только я.

Степанида вдруг улыбнулась, и у Антона в груди стало жарко, тесно и хорошо.

Они неторопливо шагали к клубу, жеребец послушно брел позади, а Антон все не мог оторвать глаз от разрумянившегося девичьего лица. Ярко-синее платье с белым воротничком очень шло Степаниде, только вот держалась она немного скованно.

— Жаль, на лекцию опоздаем, — сказала она.

— Жаль, — согласился Антон. Он сейчас готов был согласиться почти с чем угодно, лишь бы смотреть в голубые глаза.

— Про Марс не услышим...

Антон показал вверх, безошибочно найдя красную планету.

— Я тебе сам про него расскажу, хочешь? — он улыбнулся. — Там каналы, ну или русла высохших рек — пока трудно судить, телескопы не добивают. Но я построю такой, чтоб все-все было видно, и если там правда когда-то жили люди, как мы...

Степанида остановилась, подняла глаза к бархатному черному небу.

— Думаешь, все как в книжке? — спросила она тихо. — Через огонь и борьбу, мимо звезд, мимо смерти к тебе, любовь? Водохранилища, кактусы, гражданская война — все как у нас?

— Кактусов мы не растим, и Совета Инженеров у нас нет, — тихо сказал Антон. — А так... кто знает. Но если я своего добьюсь — а я добьюсь — ты первая на Марс посмотришь, хочешь?

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — Антон не видел ничего, кроме сияющих глаз напротив. — Не знаю, какие секреты нам откроются. Может быть, люди там смогли построить лучшую жизнь, к которой мы еще только стремимся. И уж конечно они тоже влюблялись и смотрели в ночную высь. Ходили на танцы, мечтали о будущем.

Степанида вдруг глубоко вздохнула, остановилась и сказала:

— Тошка, я… Я не умею танцевать. Совсем. Ни разу в жизни не пробовала.

Антон остановился тоже и протянул ей руку.

— Ты мне доверяешь? Просто позволь мне вести. Или… хочешь, потренируемся сначала?

— Хочу, — Степанида без колебаний приняла его руку, замерла, точно удивляясь мозолям, и тут же спохватилась. — А музыка?

Антон гордо потянул из кармана маленький приемник.

— Для школы делал. — объяснил он. — Все руки не доходили отдать. Подожди, я поставлю... ну вот. Вальс — самое простое, только слушай его и шагай по квадрату. Давай, покажу.

Они начали двигаться — сперва неуверенно, но с каждым шагом Антон чувствовал, будто десятки шелковых паутинок связывают, спеленывают их воедино. Когда любой вздох, движение ресниц Степаниды отзываются в нем чуткой дрожью, а легчайшее давление его ладони вызывает мгновенный отклик чужого тела. Степа перестала смотреть под ноги, доверилась его рукам, его ритму, тянулась навстречу и тут же ускользала, не давая завершиться объятию. Высокая девичья грудь на мгновение прижалась к его груди, и прохладный ночной воздух превратился в ревущее пламя. Что он там шутил насчет пожара? Кажется, шутками тут и не пахло.

— Тошка, — выдохнула Степа, — на танцы ведь не попадем...

Антон даже не сразу понял, о чем она говорит. У них тут были свои танцы, и такие, что небо готово было расплавиться. Он сумел-таки опомниться хоть ненамного, взял себя в руки, отступил на шаг.

— В клубе так не потанцуешь, — сказал он, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, как рубашка прилипла к спине — точно из кузни вышел. — Но ты же не зря наряжалась.

— Ничего я не наряжалась.

— Значит, сама по себе такая красивая, — ляпнул он и сам испугался: ну как обидел!

Степанида и вправду сперва поджала губы, сделала движение, словно хотела отстраниться, да передумала, только спросила с вызовом:

— А останься я прежней серой мышью, небось, и не взглянул бы в мою сторону лишний раз? Ты потому и не писал, что я дурнушкой была?

— Да писал я! — с досадой ответил Антон. — Писал, чем хочешь клянусь, отцу письма отдавал, а он их в райцентре на почту…

Он сбился, замолчал.

— А может, и не отправлял он их. Ты же не ответила ни разу. Я думал, забыла. Яшка этот твой еще… А насчет дурнушки — глупости это все. Я от той тебя помню только глаза и коленки, так вот глаза прежними остались, а насчет коленок не знаю.

— Нахальный ты, — против воли улыбнулась Степанида. — Уже и коленки подавай. Нет уж, Антон Григорьевич, давай не торопиться — как бы дров не наломать.

— Помню я, как ты их ломаешь, — улыбнулся и Антон. — Руками на части рвешь, топора, что ли, мало? Идем, танцевать хочется. И тебе тоже.

— Говорю же — наглый, — повторила Степанида как-то удивленно и без осуждения.

— Уверенный, — поправил Антон. — И не дурак, и комсомольские взносы плачу вовремя, и девчонки на меня поглядывают... а ждал я, похоже, тебя одну.

— Ой, спешишь. Воробей торопился, да невелик родился, — отозвалась она с искренним весельем в голосе.

— Высок репей, да черт ему рад, — отозвался Антон. Степанида рассмеялась низким грудным смехом, да так заразительно, что не присоединиться было невозможно.

Так, смеясь, они и подошли к клубу, из окон которого неслось медленное танго. Степанида нервно взглянула на Антона, но тот только подмигнул ей и легонько сжал девичью руку.

— Ну наконец-то! — Разрумянившаяся Веснушка вылетела им навстречу. — Мы уж думали, пора спасательный отряд на подмогу высылать. То ли Степа Тошку прибила под горячую руку, то ли Тошка запертый дом штурмом берет.

— Ничего подобного, — хором возмутились Антон и Степанида, так же хором осеклись и поглядели друг на друга. Антон сделал приглашающий жест — мол, ты первая говори, — но Степанида помотала головой: нет уж.

— Неважно, — подытожил Антон. — Мы прогуляться просто решили. Вместе.

— Вместе, — повторила Степанида, испытующе глянула на Антона и пробормотала, — имей в виду, все ноги тебе оттопчу. Танго — танец трудный.

— Легкий, — возразил Антон. — Когда дождался своего человека, все легким делается. Хочешь, коня подниму? Я перчатки придумал. Реактивные. Или трактор летать заставлю?

— Нет уж! — рассмеялась Степа. — Танцевать хочу.

Антон привязал жеребца, которого они чудом не упустили по дороге, и они вошли в клуб. Их окликали друзья, им махали знакомые, товарищ Колосов вежливо, но крепко придержал за локоть счетовода Марию Холм, которая рвалась поговорить с Антоном о перерасходе солярки — они ничего не замечали. Танго кончилось, сменившись фокстротом, затем вальсом, и снова вальсом — Антон и Степанида танцевали, не сводя друг с друга глаз. И даже на ноги никто никому не наступил — чудо из чудес! Антон слышал, конечно, как девушки шепчутся, как товарищ Громобоев басит в углу, что, мол, искры скоро посыплются, ну и наконец-то, а то даже в районном центре Асгардово видно было, как эти двое друг другу подходят, да все не складывалось...

«Эти двое, — думал он, касаясь твердой девичьей руки и чувствуя, как Степа следует за ним — а то и сама ведет, и это было необычно, но вовсе не обидно, Антон готов был идти за ней не только в танце. — Мы — эти двое. С ума сойти».

Тем неожиданней и отвратительней была проза жизни в лице Борьки Рамлоева, известного хулигана и пьяницы. Он и сейчас был навеселе — черноволосый, в красной шелковой рубахе с прорехой под мышкой, — и нагло ухмылялся. Антон даже сначала не понял, что именно он сказал, но ясно почувствовал, как Степанида споткнулась и словно закаменела в его руках.

Потом он услышал.

— ...со Старковым крутит. Ну да, Яшку-то в козопасы сплавила — вот они, бабы!

Это было как получить удар под дых и грязью в лицо одновременно. Антон развернулся к Рамлоеву, стиснув кулаки, сказал кусаче:

— Сволочь ты пьяная, опять зенки залил?

Рамлоев оскалился ему в лицо и прибавил, словно бы нарочно нарываясь на драку:

— Что, правды боишься? А с виду такой весь передовик!

Антон ему врезал. С двух рук, не удержался. Он бы и ногами добавил, но в глазах все кружилось от ярости, возглас Степаниды слышался издалека, как с берега глубокого красного моря — и в нем, соленом и яростном, он тонул.

Ответный удар вышел смазанным, бестолковым, но потом Борька качнулся в сторону, ткнул кулаком куда-то в подвздошье, резко и почти без замаха, — и окружающий мир взорвался осколками шрапнели, как в самом начале войны. Красное море сделалось белым, обжигающим и ледяным одновременно, Антон хватанул ртом воздуха, ставшего пустым и ненастоящим, и сквозь туманную пелену увидел странное. На месте Степаниды встала эриния-мстительница, закованная в сияющую броню, а потом ее — не рука, десница! — встретилась со скулой Рамлоева, и того приподняло над полом и отбросило к стене.

Ничего удивительного: ведь Родина-Мать...

Это было последней связной мыслью. Море захлестнуло с головой, и слышно было только:

— М-мать! Рамлоев, да ты охренел, что ли?!

И сердитое, голосом товарища Яростного:

— Это что такое? Драка? Беспорядки нарушать?!

Вокруг зашумело, заволновалось, к Борьке двинулись пять парней одновременно, а Степанида склонилась над Антоном, из эринии превратившись в валькирию, готовую перенести павшего героя в Вальгаллу. Это Антон и попытался ей объяснить, но губы слушались плохо, язык притворялся снулой рыбиной, а горло отказывалось пропускать звуки.

— Молчи, — сказала Степанида. — Ты молчи, Тошка, у тебя рот разбит.

И, словно сама себе возражая, коснулась губами огнем горящих губ.

Будто огонь взялись гасить огнем: встречный пал прокатился по телу, сжег подлесок, сухостой, все наносное и ненужное — и оставил лишь гранитные валуны в высохшем русле реки, по которому готова была вновь хлынуть вода. Антон был раскаленной каменной глыбой, а Степанида — и рекой, и пожаром, и речным ложем, и стрекозой над зеркальной гладью, и листом кувшинки в устье полноводного потока, и…

«Люблю», — подумал Антон и на минуточку закрыл глаза.

Открыл он их уже снаружи. Над ним маячила чуть зеленоватая физиономия приглашенного лектора — тот оказался еще и фельдшером, так что первая медицинская помощь прибыла незамедлительно.

— Вы как себя чувствуете? — спросил лектор обеспокоенно. — Боль в груди, затруднение дыхания, головокружение, тошнота?

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, спасибо, — ответил Антон и понял, что его голова уютно устроилась на чьих-то коленях. Впрочем, почему чьих-то? Степанида сидела рядом с ним прямо на земле, не жалея красивого платья, и гладила по спутанным волосам.

— Спасибо, товарищ, — сказала она, не отрывая взгляда от лица Антона. — А ты, герой, встать сможешь?

— Смогу, — ответил Антон, глупо улыбаясь. — Наверное. Но мне и тут хорошо. А герой у нас ты, Степа. Как ты Рамлоева!..

— Руки об него пачкать, — процедила Степанида презрительно. — Если б ты не вздумал в обморок падать… Зачем вообще в драку полез?

— Что ж, спокойно слушать, как он про тебя гадости говорит? Не могу я так, — нахмурился Антон. — Только… если у вас с Амбаровым… ты мне лучше сразу скажи, — выпалил он и затаил дыхание.

— Ревнивый, что вшивый, спать спокойно не может. — Степанида раздраженно повела плечами, но тут же улыбнулась снова. — Повезло тебе, что ты уже пострадавший, а то я бы за себя не ручалась.

— Так, значит, нет? — иногда Антон сам себя осуждал за упертость и склонность лезть напрямик в жар — и не чужими руками. — Ты не подумай, я сплетен не слушаю, но...

Степанида только головой покачала.

— Я его вот такусеньким помню, — сказала она, показывая на полметра от пола. — Жили рядом, по заборам лазили. Ну какой из него жених, сам подумай? Одно в голове: как бы слив поесть да коз эмментальской породы вывести. Не думай глупостей, Тошка.

Голос у нее был искренний, руки — нежные. Антон только подумал, как будет целовать их, как непременно сам выльет кольца из самого чистого золота, как отшлифует до шелкового праздничного блеска, и платье у Степаниды будет не белое, а голубое, к глазам...

Она склонилась встревоженно, спрашивая — что, снова худо? — а он все не мог ответить, потому что было так хорошо, как и вовсе не бывает.

Антон, может, лежал бы так вечно, но нельзя было, и он поднялся, скрипя зубами, утвердился на неверных ногах, пересчитал вспыхнувшие перед глазами звезды.

— Ну вот, — сказала Степанида. — Сюда ты меня провожал, назад я тебя буду.

Так все и началось — или, вернее, продолжилось, потому что Антон ни минуты не сомневался: любил он всегда только ее. С голоногой юности, с первого взгляда, всегда. И всегда будет.

***

Москва была строгой и красивой. «Прямо как наша мама», — шутил Антон. Позади осталась вокзальная суета, разинутые рты детворы в вестибюле метрополитена, обустройство в гостинице «Украина» на — страшно сказать — двадцатом этаже. Земля была невообразимо далеко, а вид открывался такой, что дух захватывало. Дети так и прилипли к окнам, их пришлось чуть ли не силой загонять по кроватям. А сейчас Старковы шли по ВДНХ вдоль главной аллеи к павильону «Машиностроение».

— Папа! Гляди, там фонтан! — Петька даже подпрыгнул на месте, сжимая в руках банку с пауком. Его он сам поймал в поле и с тех пор не расставался с ним ни днем, ни ночью. — Красивый!

— Тети на маму похожи, — добавила Маша и потянула Антона за рукав. — Я хочу на лошадку. Вон на ту, мохнатую.

Степанида ловчее перехватила подаренный мужем букет — Антон баловал ее, как только мог, — и крепко взяла Машу за руку.

— Идем к фонтану, только ненадолго, — она поглядела на принаряженного сына и вздохнула: на блестящие механизмы, выстроенные в ряд, тот обычно смотрел с совершенно отцовским восторженным выражением. — Ступайте уже, штаны только не порвите.

От избытка чувств Антон поцеловал ее в щеку, заставив покраснеть.

— Догоняйте! — крикнул Петька и устремился к цели их путешествия.

Здание из стекла и бетона выглядело внушительно. По обе стороны главного фасада сверкали на солнце граненые башни, увенчанные скульптурами рабочего-механизатора и колхозницы-комбайнера, и, честное слово, их будто срисовали с четы Старковых, хотя механизатором Антон давно уже не был. Сразу после свадьбы он подал документы на конструкторские курсы в Москву, и — чудо! — его пригласили тут же. Он голову сломал, не зная, как объяснить Степаниде, что ей придется оставить свою ненаглядную школу. Отказаться от поездки он не мог, все в нем рвалось туда, где творилась наука и цвела самая передовая инженерная мысль, а уехать без жены… Да у него сердце готово было разорваться, стоило только представить себе долгую разлуку. И кто знает, сколько бы он еще мучился бессонницей, тайком бегая во двор курить и изрисовывая листы старого блокнота непонятными схемами, но спасение пришло из рук самой Степаниды. Она влетела к нему в мастерскую в обеденный перерыв, сияя так, что Антону пришлось прищуриться, будто при взгляде на светило.

— Тошка! Меня взяли, ты представляешь? Взяли в художественное училище! В Москву! Ты же поедешь со мной, правда? Тошка, я так счастлива!

Антон подхватил ее на руки и закружил по комнате. Прямо перед ними открывалась широкая дорога в удивительное будущее, где возможно все и капельку больше. Об этом они мечтали в детстве, сидя на дереве и читая чудесные строки, уводившие их к звездам.

И вот теперь спустя пятнадцать лет Антон Старков, один из ведущих конструкторов Особого конструкторского бюро под руководством самого Королева, работавший над созданием первого искусственного спутника Земли, знаменитого корабля «Восток», присутствовавший на Байконуре при старте Гагарина, вместе с женой, известной художницей и скульптором, были приглашены на открытие самой первой выставки, посвященной космическим достижениям СССР. Петька переминался с ноги на ногу у входа в павильон, глядя на длинную очередь, и сердился на младшую сестру.

— А я хочу лошадок, — упрямо сказала Маша. Дочку Антон обожал и баловал едва ли не больше, чем жену — и характером она удалась в него, уж это точно. — Больших. Живых. Чтобы фыркали!

— Тебе их дома мало? — удивился Антон. В родной колхоз они наезжали регулярно — то Степанида брала школьников на экскурсии, то Антон привозил новые экспериментальные комбайны и молотилки, — и Маша не отлипала от табуна. Даже самый упрямый и своенравный жеребец Васька, и тот ее слушался. — Хорошо, сначала к ракетам, а потом...

— Нет, сейчас!

Антон посмотрел на длинную очередь, на насупленную дочь, на надутого Петьку и тяжело вздохнул. Потом посмотрел на часы и вздохнул еще раз.

— У нас тридцать минут, Маша. И это только потому, что твои обожаемые лошадки совсем рядом.

Запах у комплекса «Коневодство» стоял соответствующий, но по выводному кругу как раз вышагивали арабские, ахалтекинские и орловские жеребцы и кобылы, и Маша, кажется, дышать вовсе перестала — за ненадобностью. Петька смотрел на сестру с раздраженной нежностью, придерживая за руку, чтобы она не рванула через забор прямо под копыта, и Антон со Степанидой отошли немного в сторону, чтобы поговорить без помех.

— Ты, Антон… — начала было Степанида, но их прервали.

— Степа? — незнакомый мужчина таращился на его жену так, будто сто рублей нашел, и Антон…

— Яша? Амбаров? Ты как здесь, откуда? — воскликнула Степа и бросилась обниматься со старым другом.

После их отъезда из колхоза Яшка окончательно перебрался в Вакандино, куда его сманил сладкими посулами и уговорами тамошний председатель товарищ Чалый. Впрочем, слово свое он держал: Яшке выписали самый современный протез аж из Америки, построили здоровенный скотный двор, и с тех пор Вакандино неизменно ходило в победителях соцсоревнования по производству козьей шерсти и молока.

— В командировке, — сказал повзрослевший и заматеревший Яшка. — Привез показать результат нашей селекционной работы. Пойдем, посмотрите?

Он повернулся к Антону, протянул руку для рукопожатия, и того вдруг окатило непонятно откуда взявшимся приступом ностальгии — эх, молодость…

— Но дети…

— Да мы на минутку. Парень у вас, гляжу, серьезный, присмотрит за сестрой.

Степанида все-таки подошла к Пете, пошепталась с ним, а потом вслед за Амбаровым они обогнули павильон и направились к загонам. Две белоснежных козочки с длинной волнистой шерстью, свисающей до земли, чуть ли не светились в полутьме, стоя рядом с козлом удивительного голубоватого окраса.

— Новая порода, — с гордостью сказал Яшка. — Будем документы оформлять. Хотел назвать степановской, — он смущенно покосился на Степаниду, — но принято называть по местности, так что будет вакандинская.

— Ты женат? — спросила Степа, разглядывая впечатляющий результат Яшкиных трудов. — Дети есть?

— Нет, — вздохнул тот. — Не женат. Правда, у товарища Чалого есть сестренка Шурка… но она чуть ли не на пятнадцать лет меня моложе. Как-то это… Инженером хочет стать. Антон, ты бы заехал как-нибудь в гости, она про тебя часами готова трещать.

— И заеду, — кивнул Антон, поглядев на Амбарова с сочувствием. О товарище Чалом только что легенды не ходили — и хозяйственник крепкий, и оборону наладил, и спортсмен, на короткие дистанции спринты бегает, и в высоких кабинетах за родное Вакандино воевать не боится, а пуще всего болтали про необъяснимую и непонятную для такого человека любовь к котам, в особенности черным. Дома у товарища Чалого жил чернющий, как смоль, гигантских размеров кот, прозванный Бегемотом. В такой семье не забалуешь... — К козам у тебя, смотрю, отношение не поменялось — а к сливам?

Амбаров смущенно засмеялся. Давным-давно, еще когда Антон холостым ходил, лез он на колхозную сливу и был с позором снят, только пару штук и успел сорвать.

— Приезжайте, — повторил Яшка. — Компота сливового налью. Экспериментального.

Степанида закатила глаза.

— Нет уж, экспериментального... — начала она было, да и осеклась: от входа в павильон послышался шум, кто-то вскрикнул — мол, чьи дети?

Вопрос был дурацкий и лишенный смысла: ясно было, чьи. Оставалось выяснить, куда залезли.

— Только б не на монумент, только б не на монумент, — частил Антон, уже показывая спринтерский результат — куда там товарищу Чалому. — Ну Петька, ну...

Степанида его обогнала и застыла, глядя в поднявшееся над Москвой ясное солнце.

На фонтане, прямо на изогнутых лепестках каменного цветка, с самым довольным видом сидел Петька и сжимал в одной руке банку с пауком, а в другой — ручонку смеющейся Маши. Внизу толпились, перешептывались, ахали и охали.

— ...и глазом моргнуть не успел! — слышалось откуда-то. — А малец говорит — что вы, эта штука по-другому летать должна, ну и вот!

Антон вздохнул, подошел поближе, поднял с земли детали развалившегося в полете планера. И откуда только взялся? Не иначе, пионеры мимо шли.

— Ладно, герой, — сказал он Петьке. — А назад-то как слезать будешь?

— Я их сниму, — сердито сказала Степанида, и у Петьки стало жалобное лицо — характер матери он знал хорошо. Антон еще мог отойти, забыть, а то и возглавить детскую шалость, но Степанида... — И будут они картошку чистить, как в армии. Сто нарядов.

Антон покачал головой и полез в фонтан — добывать.

— Не ругай их, наши же дети, — попросил он, уже стоя по колено в воде. — А картошкочистку я тебе сам соберу.

— Куда ж ты, сумасшедший! — Степанида всплеснула руками. — Открытие выставки, а с тебя вода ручьем!

Антон блаженно засмеялся и стянул двух насквозь промокших отпрысков с фонтана.

— Пусть привыкают, — сказал он веско. — Мы Старковы, а не хухры-мухры. Нам и в таком виде можно.

На фотографиях с торжественного открытия выставки «Космос» товарищ Старков выглядел несколько мокрым и помятым, но таким неподдельным счастьем и гордостью светилось его лицо, что на образовавшуюся под ногами лужицу никто не обратил специального внимания.


End file.
